


Happy Birthday

by WolfieChan12



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Fluff, Kittens, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieChan12/pseuds/WolfieChan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi has no idea what to get Togami for a birthday gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

                The first text he sends to the vast majority of his friends in the morning is “Help me”. He doesn’t expect ninety percent of them to assume he’s gotten into some kind of trouble, but he rephrases and resends the message (“Help me think of a pet that Togami-kun might want for his birthday”). Everything calms down after that, and he’s pretty sure that he gave Asahina a mini heart-attack or something with his previous message. In any case, he’s currently walking around a pet store in a mall that’s pretty close to Togami’s house, phone in hand, wondering what kind of animal he should get. Naegi thinks it would help Togami be less grumpy all the time if he had a companion that would love him unconditionally, and plus, he doesn’t know what Togami would exactly _want_ for his birthday in the first place…

                …and, if he doesn’t deliver the gift _today_ , he’ll be late…

                He stares at what the label calls a “Green Pac Man Frog” which is really just a little bright green frog with brown spots on it. He doesn’t understand why they’re calling it a “Pac Man” frog at all. He figures Togami won’t like having a slimy little frog for a pet (that is assuming that Togami _accepts_ the gift in the first place) and moves on. There’s a ball python in another tank, and Naegi slowly backs away from it as if it would somehow escape and attack him.

                A text finally comes in from Hagakure.

                _“get a goldfish!!!! all u have to do is feed em!!”_

                Naegi shakes his head. _“You have to do more than just feed them”_ he responds. He doesn’t think Togami would want a _goldfish_ either. In fact, the heir might forget it exists since they don’t make noise or anything, and then he would forget to feed it.

                _“how about a little doggie?”_ Asahina suggests.

                Naegi walks over to the section of the pet stores where they keep the canines and eyes each one; they’re in an open cage in which they can’t get out of but people can lean over the glass panels and pet or pick the animals up. Naegi puts his phone in his pocket before picking up a golden retriever puppy, but as he watches the others play and the pup squirms in his arms, he decides that a dog would be too loud and rambunctious for Togami, and he sighs and puts the puppy back down to go back to its friends.

                Naegi tells Asahina that it’s a no-go and he leaves the pet store, thinking _maybe_ he can find something Togami would want before everyone else he messaged replies. He wanders around the mall aimlessly (video games are a big fat _no_ , he tells himself), running in and out of stores with no success. He doesn’t know Togami’s clothing size and anyway, he doesn’t have the money to buy the fancy-shmancy brand-name things that Togami probably wears. He thinks getting someone candy and flowers is too cliché (and, that seems like a romantic gesture and not a birthday thing, Naegi adds to himself) and though he considers it, a gift card is _way too lame_.

                _I have no idea what to get…_ Naegi thinks, heaving a sigh as his phone buzzes in his back pocket. He checks the notifications; he’s not sure how he missed six different messages but he checks them all anyway. Four of them suggest getting Togami a dog, another two suggest a reptile (Leon, specifically, says to get him a snake), and the last one Naegi’s debating.

                _“You should get him… a kitten.”_ From Chihiro.

                He’s completely out of ideas and he decides to go with it. He can see Chihiro in the back of his mind saying that, one finger pressed to her lips in thought, and then she makes the suggestion with a light and shy smile. Naegi sighs as he turns around and slowly makes his way back to the pet shop.

                The problem now is that he doesn’t know what type of cat to get. He’s got the money for it (Naegi has the tendency to save any extra cash he gets just in case he needs it for something), but he’s not sure which breed to get. Some are pricier than others, some look healthier, some look calmer, and some look like they’ll take a _lot more work_ to manage…

                He asks Chihiro what type of cat to get between a tabby, Siamese, and Persian.

                A few minutes later, her reply comes up on his phone.

                _“Well… Siamese are really vocal and loud, and Persians need to be groomed often because they’re so fluffy. I think a tabby would be best.”_

He thanks her shortly and then eyes the kittens. They’re all too cute and he hopes Togami won’t complain _too_ much when Naegi brings him a live animal. In any case, he knows that Togami wouldn’t appreciate the noise a Siamese makes and the fact that he has to brush a Persian often, so he marches up to the counter and begins speaking with the cashier about buying one of the tabbies.

               

                He’s walking to Togami’s house with the cat crate in one hand, the mewling and frightened kitten inside, and a small bag of kitten food tucked under his other arm. He decided to get a brown tabby with a white stomach simply because he thought it was the cutest one, but upon further reflection he realizes that Togami’s tastes probably differ from his. In any case, it’s too late now.

                Occasionally Naegi stops and sets the crate down and sticks his fingers in between the bars on the door to console the poor creature. He feels bad because the kitten is so scared; a car drives past on the road and honks loudly and the kitten jumps so hard the crate shakes. Naegi whispers to him (in his mind, he’s calling the male kitten “Fluffy” for now since he has no name for it and it’s not his to name anyway, but he feels like “Fluffy” needs a better name than “the kitten”) that it’s okay, that it was just a car honking, but he’s aware that “Fluffy” doesn’t understand.

 

                When he makes it to Togami’s house ( _mansion_ he should say) he climbs up the steps on the walkway and hits the buzzer. He’s not used to the intercom doorbell systems or _whatever_ they’re called, so he’s surprised when he hears an unrecognizable voice answer.

                “Um… can I –” Naegi begins, but he hears a distinct, “Move” from a familiar voice and then the sound of the door being unlocked. Togami is shooing someone out of the area, and when he catches sight of Naegi standing there, he doesn’t say anything.

                Naegi sets down the crate and food and opens the crate door, holding up the tabby kitten. His collar jingles as the brunette moves him around. “I didn’t know what to get you for your birthday,” Naegi begins sheepishly, “and I didn’t think you’d like anything that I could afford. So…” He trails off and holds up “Fluffy”, who mewls and flails his little paws around. “Happy birthday, Togami-kun.”

                If he didn’t know better he’d say that Togami looks almost flattered by the gesture, if that. To his surprise, Togami takes the kitten and then tells Naegi to bring the crate and food inside. He says to leave the objects by the front door and that he’ll have someone else get it eventually (of _course_ he has servants, Naegi thinks sarcastically).

                “Ah… I need to run back to the store and get things I couldn’t carry before. Bowls, cat litter, --”

                Togami cuts him off as the kitten squirms and hops onto his shoulder, snuggling up there, his tiny claws imbedded into the fabric of Togami’s shirt. Togami doesn’t seem to mind too much, and Naegi’s wondering if Togami is _feeling alright_. He almost expects the heir to grab the kitten and move him somewhere else.

                “I’ll have someone else get such things.”

                “Are you sure?” Naegi questions, frowning a bit, but Togami nods briefly and begins to walk further into his house. “Well… I’m going home then. You should, you know, text me when you name him. The cat, I mean.” The brunette says awkwardly as he hops down the steps and closes the door behind him as he goes.

 

                Late in the afternoon, his phone buzzes in his pocket. Naegi pulls it out and checks the message. It’s from Togami. He half-expected it to be from anyone _besides_ the blonde.

                _“I’ve picked a name for it.”_

                Naegi is honestly a little excited that Togami seems to like the cat enough to get supplies for him _and_ name him, and he eagerly asks what Togami decided to name the small animal. He waits on his couch, phone in-hand, staring down at the screen. While he waits, he sends a message to Chihiro thanking her again and telling her that Togami seems to like the cat. Both Chihiro’s and Togami’s messages come in at the exact same time, and Naegi checks Chihiro’s first.

                _“Really?! I’m glad to have helped you, Naegi-kun.”_

                Naegi doesn’t reply to that one but he smiles a bit as he checks the one from Togami.

                _“Makoto.”_

                The brunette practically drops his phone in shock and he’s pretty sure that he blushed at that. He stares at the message in disbelief – surely Togami is messing with him, right? – before he slowly types out,

                _“Really?”_

                Togami doesn’t respond at all for half an hour, and when the next message comes in ( _“Yes.”_ ), Naegi imagines that Togami has been sitting on the floor playing with the kitten that was named after _him_ , and then his face flushes red and he decides that tomorrow, he’s going to drop in for a visit, just because he can. 


End file.
